


Te Absolvo

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Dreams, Episode Related, Episode: Heaven and Hell, Flashback, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Sharing a Bed, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Absolvo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) prompt "[absolution](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/230540.html)." Vague spoilers for 4.10. Wincest or not, reader's choice. Title is Latin: _I absolve you_.

He sleeps; he wakes from blood and blades and screaming.

Sam's arms are already around him; he struggles and Sam lets him go. He gets up, goes into the darkened bathroom, runs the water and wets his face and hair. Sam stays outside the door, quiet.

Back in bed, Dean turns towards the wall, but Sam gathers him up. _Stop, not worth it, don't deserve it_ are in Dean's throat, but Sam just holds him closer. _You are worth it; you didn't deserve any of it._

It's not absolution, but when he lets himself sleep, there are no more dreams.


End file.
